fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bananas
Bananas Banana, a berry from the ''genus Musa,''and is the fourth most popular fruit in the world. This sweet fruit can grow up to 15 meters high. Bananas are not grown from wooden trunks; actually, they are composed of tightly layered leaves. Did you know that bananas are grown from herbs? The banana has to be the most popular fruit; for its variety of nutrients and its power to provide substantial energy. Bananas are recognized as plantains in many parts of the world. In the underdeveloped world, regions like Asia and Africa, consumption of bananas is especially important. The banana provides native individuals a main source of calories; consuming nearly 400 kg of plantain per year. Bananas are produced in tropical and subtropical environments, in areas like Africa, Asia, and the Americas. According to the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, Ecuador is the leading exporter for bananas. It is believed that there are about 1,000 varieties of bananas cultivated all over the world. The most popular and the most consumed is the Cavendish banana. Historically, bananas have been exported back since the 19th century. Independent merchants exported plantains from the Caribbean Islands to American and European markets in the early 1800’s. There was great discrepancy with exporting bananas; thus, they were often bruised and rotten by the time they arrived to the markets. Now, bananas are shipped ripe green to extend its life. By the time they are in the markets, bananas are ripe green for consumers. In addition, not only, are they nutrient dense, bananas provide optimal health benefits and are helpful home remedies. Bananas are a great way to fuel your muscles after a workout, while providing essential nutrients and antioxidants. One medium banana is approximately 110 calories and provides 30 grams of carbohydrates and 3 grams of fiber. Bananas are especially popular amongst athletes for their ability to aid in endurance and recovery. Yohan Blake, a famous Olympian reported eating 16 bananas a day. A recent study created by Appalachian State University’s Human performance lab, found that consuming half a banana every 15 minutes during a cycling time gave the same energy as drinking a carbohydrate sports drink every 15 minutes. Going on a diet anytime soon? Bananas contain resistant starch, a type of carbohydrate you can’t digest, but helps you feel fuller longer. Helping curve those cravings. They are perfect for on the go if you are a busy individual. No need to pack your lunch, just grab and go. Bananas are great in smoothies and baked goods. Moreover, they are a great source of vitamin C; it produces collagen and holds muscle. Are you still not convinced that you need bananas in your life? If you struggle with acne rub the inside of a banana peel onto your face to reduce acne inflammation. Banana peels are also a great remedy to shine your shoes. Simply, rub the inside of the banana peel in circular motion; then buff off with a microfiber cloth. You can also calm mosquito bytes by rubbing the inside of the peel onto the bite.